Going Stag
by raze363
Summary: ITs the Yuleball at Hogwarts and Sirius, being the hearthrob, has girls swarming over him. But, he decides to go with his friends...supposedly. alone in the yuleball....but not for long.please comment
1. Default Chapter

Going Stag-Chapter One  
  
Note:I don't own Harry Potter or the characters and I will never will.... They belong to the talented J.K. Rowling...  
  
"PRONGS!!! WORMTAIL!!! MOONY!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!" yelled out Sirius as he ran away from a swarm girls that were catching him in Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh Siri!!! Don't be shy, I know you want me..." called out a Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"Come on Sirius! Ask me!" yelled a few other girls in the crowd chasing him.  
  
"No! I don't want to! All of you JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Sirius yelled back at the mad girls right behind him.  
  
Apparently, it's the YuleBall coming up and Sirius, being the heartthrob that he is, has every girl in Hogwarts chasing after him, trying to get him to ask them to be his date. Other girls, instead of chasing, prefer to wait for the right time to catch him alone and pull him to a corner. Though this is flattering, it was tough for poor Sirius. It was hard enough to avoid them, but it was even harder to tell the girls that have asked him to tell them nice and let them off easy....but not all girls take it in a good way.  
  
:-:-: Flashback  
  
"Hey Sirius ,got a moment?" asked a Gryffindor girl.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." replied Sirius and walked over to her. "What's up?"  
  
"Uhm... I was just wondering, if you don't have a date to the Yuleball..."  
  
"Yes?" asked Sirius, although he already knew what she was going to ask.  
  
"... willyougototheyuleballwtihme??" she said, mumbling her words.  
  
"Excuse me? I couldn't quite catch what you were saying..."  
  
"Will you go to the Yuleball with me?!" she finally asked Sirius, nervously waiting for the answer as she looked down at her feet, blushing a deep shade of red.  
  
"Why me...?" complained Sirius, looking up at the ceiling. He knew that sooner or later he'll have to let this girl down, whether he'd want to or not, without hurting her and especially not getting slapped in the face and being called a jerk. "Uh... look, you're a nice and pretty girl and I can see that, but I was planning to go with my friends Remus, James and Peter already... I promised them... sorry..."  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
"I DON'T WHY I EVEN BOTHERED IN ASKING YOU?!?! Now I know that it was just a wasted of my time...YOU'RE A JERK SIRIUS BLACK!!!" she said and turned her heel and left him with a very painful cheek.  
  
"Once again, why me...?" sighed Sirius, rubbing his now very red cheek.  
  
End flashback  
  
Sirius ran past the corridors and made his way up to the Gryffindor Common room. As he reached the Fat Lady and entered the Common room, he was relived. "Phew... Thank goodness that those other girls from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin can't enter Gryffindor!" said Sirius, sighing in relief. "Now, at least I could... oh no..." he stopped talking as soon he turned his back from the Common room and stared in shock. "Hey Siri... Where have you been? We've been expecting you..." said a Gryffindor girl. "Uhm... yo- you've been expecting me? What for??" gulped Sirius as he slowly made his way to the Boys' dormitory, but it was no use. The girls surrounded him and blocked the door. "Siri, we were just wondering..." said some of the girls but were cut off as the door of the Boys' dormitory swung open with a thud. "Don't worry Padfoot! We've got you!" yelled James at the surrounded animagus. James made his way to Sirius through the swarm of girls around him. When James was able to reach him, Sirius was very relived to see him. "Sorry girls, I've got to take Sirius away first. We've got some things to discuss..." said James to the now whining Gryffindor girls and pulled Sirius out of the crowd and brought him up the Boys' dormitory. 


	2. chapter 2

Going Stag-Chapter Two  
  
Author's note: Sorry guys I took too long to update this. I've just been busy with school and all. Anyway, Enjoy!!!  
  
Sirius now relieved to be in the Boys' dormitory, breathing heavily as he leaned on the door.  
  
"Phew... Thanks Prongs. I owe you one...BIG TIME..." said Sirius, wiping the sweat of his face.  
  
As Sirius was sitting on the floor in front of the door, James threw a pillow at his face, really hard.  
  
"OW!!! Prongs, what the hell was that for?!" asked Sirius, rubbing his face.  
  
"I thought you said that all of us, meaning me, Moony, Wormtail and YOU, are going to the Yuleball together?!" yelled James, holding another pillow and preparing to throw it at Sirius.  
  
"I AM!!! I AM!!! I told those girls that I was going with you guys! I didn't agree to go with any girl!!!!" said Sirius, yelling back at James, still rubbing his still aching face.  
  
"ARE YOU SURE?"  
  
"Yes Prongs, ABSOLUTELY SURE..."  
  
James, still glaring at Sirius, let go of the pillow knowing that he was in fact telling the truth. "I swear Sirius Black, if I find out that you're lying, I'll beat the crap out of you..." said James, cooling down now. "Don't worry James, you wont find out coz that is the truth." Replied Sirius as he got up from the front of the door and headed for his bed with the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"So, what's up guys?" said Sirius as he plopped on his bed.  
  
"We're just deciding what to wear on the Yuleball."  
  
"So, what are you guys wearing?"  
  
"Well, we saw these wicked black dress robes in at Hogsmeade... but..."  
  
"But what? What's the problem with the robes?"  
  
"Well, there's nothing wrong with them, they're perfect, that's why we want 'em... we just don't have the money to pay for them..." they all said, sighing and looking down to the floor.  
  
Sirius saw their gloomy faces and felt bad for them. He started to think of a way to earn the money, but nothing came to his mind. "Sorry mates... I'd help you guys out but I've got no idea." Sirius said, sighing. They all thought really hard. Then, they got an idea, with Remus, James and Peter all turning to Sirius with mischievous grins on their face. "What?!" asked Sirius as he noticed that they were looking at him that way.  
  
"Oh...SIRI..." said James as he called Sirius.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you come here for a second?"  
  
"Sure..." said Sirius and went over. When he reached them, James, Peter and Remus grabbed him, pulled him to a chair and strapped him up with a simple roping-up charm. "HEY!!! What's wrong with you guys?! HAVE YOU ALL GONE MAD?" yelled Sirius as he tried all his might to release himself from the charm, but it was hopeless and gave up.  
  
"Stay still Sirius! We just want you to do us a favor so we can earn enough money to get us those dress robes..." said Remus.  
  
"I'd love to help you... BUT WHY THE HELL AM I STRAPPED UP FOR THE CHAIR?!" yelled Sirius, again trying to release himself, but it was still useless.  
  
"We're just doing this incase you get in to a fit..."  
  
"And why on earth will i get in to a fit?!" he asked. Remus went up to Sirius and whispered him their idea.  
  
"WHAT?!?! ARE YOU ALL INSANE?! I WILL BLOODY NOT DO THIS!!!" he yelled struggling to get out of the chair.  
  
"Come on Sirius! You said you'd help us!" said Peter, begging.  
  
"I will not let you USE me to make some money!"  
  
"Come on Sirius! It'll jsut be a few girls!" said James.  
  
"I shall say this again, I WILL NOT LET YOU BLOODY USE ME TO BUILD A KISSING BOOTH AND CHARGE GIRLS TO KISS ME!!! That's final!" he said angrily and stood up wit the chair strapped up on him and walked out of the door. 


End file.
